A Day Dreaming
by MairuLovesChocolatos
Summary: Matt yang bermimpi buruk hanya membuat Mello kesusahan. Special fic for FID. one-shot. MxM. diperuntukkan bagi para fujoshi!


**Death Note © Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba**

**Warning: Sho-ai, OOC, abal, lebay, typo, dll**

**This fic for Fujoshi Independent Day**

**Hope you like it! :3**

**Don't like? Don't Read!**

A Day Dreaming

"Aku terus-terusan berlari tapi, monster itu masih mengejar ku!" Matt bercerita pada suatu pagi yang cerah.

Mello memutar bola matanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Dari tadi pagi, Matt tidak berhenti berceloteh di depannya. Masalahnya sama seperti seminggu yang lalu, mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang menurut Mello sangat konyol.

Sekarang mereka berada di meja makan. Mello sudah membuatkan Roti Panggang dengan selai coklat dan Jus Jeruk untuk Matt. Tapi, Matt tidak mau memakannya dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengisahkan mimpi buruknya pada sahabatnya itu. Mimpi Matt dari lima hari yang lalu sebenarnya sama saja. Dia ada di hutan dan bertemu dengan sekelompok monster yang biasa ia temui di game kesukaannya dan kemudian mengejarnya sampai jatuh ke jurang.

Mello menghela nafasnya. "Karena itulah aku menyuruhmu untuk berhenti merokok, Matt! Kau tahu, kau berhalusinasi!"

"Setahuku rokok tidak menyebabkan seseorang berhalusinasi. Lagipula, aku tidak berhalusinasi. Aku bermimpi buruk." Matt menekankan.

"Ayolah! Itu cuma bunga tidur, Matt! Bisakah kau tidak menganggapnya secara berlebihan!" Mello sudah sedikit kesal.

"Aku sudah memimpikannya sebanyak lebih dari tiga kali. Ini pasti akan menjadi kenyataan!"

"Mana ada monster seperti itu di dunia nyata, Matt! Lebih baik kau mandi dan hilangkan pikiran mu yang konyol itu!" suruh Mello.

"Tapi..."

"CEPAT MANDI SANA!" kali ini Mello berteriak.

Matt yang tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padanya, lantas buru-buru ke kamar mandi. Sebelum itu, dia mencomot roti panggangnya dan meminum jus jeruknya.

"Kenapa aku tidak memimpikan Mello yang sedang telanjang sih!" gumam Matt

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN, HAH!" ternyata Mello mendengar gumaman Matt tadi.

"Tidak! Tidak ada!" Matt langsung melesat ke kamar mandi sebelum _bogem_ mentah mendarat di wajahnya yang berharga itu.

Pukul 10.00 siang. New York dalam keadaan yang kurang kondusif saat ini. Mobil-mobil mewah merayap dan berjalan dengan kecepatan kurang dari 8 km/jam di sebuah jalan utama di New York. Macet seperti biasa. Sebuah mobil Porsche merah terjebak dalam lautan mobil itu. Orang-orang yang dikejar waktu itu menekan klaksonnya berkali-kali secara brutal. Membuat cowok blonde tapi manis ini kesal. Seharusnya dia mendengar usulan dari orang yang ada di sebelahnya ini untuk lewat jalan tol saja, tapi dia menolaknya dengan alasan yang agak lucu.

"Cih! Kenapa bisa macet begini sih?" Mello _uring-uringan _di belakang kemudi mobil.

Kali ini dia yang menyetir. Mello tidak memperbolehkan Matt mengemudikan mobilnya untuk sementara waktu. Matt kurang tidur dari seminggu yang lalu. Insiden yang sama, mimpi buruk. Entah kenapa, mimpi buruk ini membuat Matt jadi terkena Insomnia. Dia jadi sering bangun tengah malam dan tidak bisa tidur lagi. Jadilah, penampilan Matt sekarang seperti L. Bukan karena rambut jabrik atau badannya yang mirip dengan L tapi, kantung mata yang sekarang menjadi hitam itu. Kalau Matt melepas goggle kesayangan itu, nampaklah warna hitam yang menggantung di matanya yang sering disebut dengan _panda eyes_, matanya juga sedikit sayu. Karena itulah, Mello melarang Matt untuk memegang kemudi mobil. Meskipun Matt meronta-ronta padanya tadi. Dia tetap tidak mendengarkannya. Bagaimana kalau Matt tertidur di saat sedang menyetir? Siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab?

Mello melirik orang yang ada di sebelahnya. Dia sedang tertidur. Maklum, tadi malam dia sama sekali tidak tidur karena terbangun oleh mimpi buruk sial itu. Alhasil, dia malah terjaga dan memilih untuk menyelesaikan game di NDS-nya atau sekedar menaikkan level permainannya.

Mello menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Matt secara jelas. Sejenak dia melupakan masalah kemacetan yang ada di depan hidungnya. Dia memperhatikan Matt. Intens. Mello baru menyadari kalau wajah Matt yang sedang tertidur itu terlihat seperti anak kecil. Meskipun Mello selalu menganggap kalau Matt itu masih kecil. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyegarkan mata. Begitulah pemikiran Mello tadi. Mello masih memperhatikan Matt. Mengagumi ukiran Sang Pencipta. Matanya yang selalu tertutup goggle berlensa orange itu sebenarnya menyimpan keteduhan di dalamnya. Warna matanya yang hijau seakan-akan memperlihatkan pemandangan alam semesta bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Hidungnya yang terbentuk sempurna itu sangat mengagumkan. Matt sering kali menggunakan penciumannya saat berhadapan dengan kasus yang pelik. Dan bibir itu... Betapa Mello mengagumi milik Matt yang satu ini. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Matt menggunakannya untuk 'menjajah' dirinya.

Mello mendekatkan kepalanya. Tujuannya adalah bibir itu. Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya saat ini, tapi yang jelas dia ingin... ingin merengkuh bibir itu. Jangankan salahkan Mello kalau dia melakukan yang iya-iya pada Matt. Siapa suruh berwajah manis seperti itu!, batin Mello tadi. Tinggal berapa sentimeter lagi maka semua keiginannya akan terpenuhi. Ya! Tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi dan...

"HUWAAAAA!" Matt berteriak tiba-tiba membuat orang yang ada di sebelahnya tadi terkaget-kaget.

"Apa-apaan kau, hah!" Mello menjitak Matt.

"Maaf! Aku bermimpi buruk lagi." Matt mengelus kepalanya yang masih rada sakit.

'Cih! Padahal sedikit lagi.' Batin Mello kesal. Masalah mimpi buruk ini rasanya tidak hanya mengganggu Matt saja tapi juga Mello.

Mello kembali menghadap ke depan. Ternyata dari beberapa menit tadi, jajaran mobil ini masih belum bergerak juga. Mello mendegus kesal.

"He! Dari tadi macet ya!" tanya Matt

"Iya! Kau tidur terlalu pulas sampai tidak menyadarinya." Mello berkata dengan agak sedikit kesal.

"Kenapa kau kesal?" tanya Matt _innocent._

"Aku tidak kesal." jawab Mello mantap.

"Benarkah? Padahal menurutku kau sedang kesal." Matt meraih PSP yang ada di _dash board_ mobilnya.

"Terserah!" Mello kembali menekan klaksonnya secara brutal agar mobil-mobil yang ada di depannya itu bergerak.

Setelah mengalami jam-jam penuh penyiksaan di tengah-tengah panasnya cuaca New York City, akhirnya mobil-mobil ini kembali bergerak. Mello langsung mengarahkan mobil Porsche merah itu ke jalanan menuju Jersey City. Ada kasus pembunuhan yang harus mereka selesaikan disana.

Pukul 10.00 malam. Warna hitam khas malam sudah menggantung sedari tadi di langit New York. Tapi, kesibukan manusia-manusia yang ada di dalamnya seakan-akan tidak pernah berhenti. Lampu-lampu kota yang terang masih membuat beberapa orang silau. Teriakan-teriakan liar terdengar menggelegar di banyak klub malam di pinggiran New York. Jalanan New York pun masih dihiasi oleh mobil-mobil yang hilir mudik kesana kemari. Tak hanya mobil tapi juga sepeda motor khas anak-anak geng ikut meramaikan suasana New York City yang memang sudah ramai ini. Pasangan muda-mudi atau muda-muda tampak berjejeran di salah satu taman di dekat situ. Mereka seakan-akan tidak peduli akan hari yang sudah berganti malam. Bergantinya siang dan malam bukanlah pembatas bersenang-senang bagi sebagian besar kawula muda di New York.

Tapi tidak bagi pasangan detektif muda ini. Malam adalah waktu yang cocok untuk mereka istirahat setelah menjalani rutinitas yang sulit tapi tidak padat itu. Mello memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat biasa. Setelah terpakirkan dengan baik, Mello segera keluar dan disusul oleh Matt. Matt kelihatannya masih sibuk dengan PSP-nya. Jadi, Mello memilih untuk berjalan duluan. Dia menaiki tangga tua itu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya bersama rekannya yang ada di belakang.

Kamar ini sudah mereka tempati selama lebih dari satu tahun. Dan sejauh ini, mereka tidak pernah mendapatkan masalah. Entah itu masalah keuangan atau masalah dari musuh-musuh mereka. Sinyal-sinyal keberadaan mereka tidak bisa terdeteksi di tempat kecil seperti ini.

Mello melepaskan jaketnya dan menggantungkannya di tempat biasa. Kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar. Sedangkan Matt lebih memilih duduk di sofa dan berkutat dengan game-nya yang sedari tadi tak kunjung selesai itu.

Tanpa mengganti pakaiannya, Mello langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya yang lumayan empuk itu. Berusaha mengishtirahatkan dirinya yang lelah akibat aktivitas seharian ini. Dia memang tidak suka berurusan dengan klien yang banyak omong seperti kliennya yang ada di Jersey City tadi. Mello memejamkan matanya, menghilangkan pikiran buruknya tentang kliennya tadi.

Pukul 12.00 malam. Mello terbangun dari tidurnya. Lantas dia keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati ruang tamunya dalam keadaan sepi. Dua jam yang lalu Matt masih ada disini dengan bunyi-bunyi game-nya itu. Tapi, kemana dia sekarang?

Mello melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Hanya sekedar untuk menghilangkan dahaga yang melanda dirinya. Dia berjalan ke arah kulkas. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ada. Sebuah kertas dengan tulisan yang agak acak-acakan tertempel di dinding kulkas. Mello melepaskan magnet yang digunakan untuk menancapkan kertas tadi dan membacanya.

'_Aku jalan-jalan sebentar mencari angin segar.'_

_Matt_

Begitulah isi memo yang ditinggalkan Matt. Mello berpikir, untuk apa Matt mencari angin segar di tengah malam begini! Dan tiba-tiba, terpikir suatu ide di kepala Mello. Ide yang cemerlang. Mungkin ini bisa membuat Matt tertidur.

Setelah berjalan-jalan selama tiga jam, Matt kembali ke apartemennya yang hangat. Mungkin dengan diterpa angin malam yang dingin bisa membuatnya sedikit mengantuk. Meletakkan sepatu botsnya di rak sepatu dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Badannya mulai lelah dan ini menjadi sebuah pertanda bagus. Saat tubuhnya mengolah Asam Laktat, otak akan memerintahkan organ-organ untuk beristirahat yang artinya tidur. Setidaknya itu pelajaran biologi yang Matt dapat sewaktu ia masih di Whammy's House.

Tiba-tiba langkah kakinya berhenti. Matanya menangkap pemandangan atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Dia berdiri tepat di depan Matt. Jaraknya sekitar 5 meter dari tempatnya. Orang itu adalah Mello. Penampilannya sedikit berbeda dari tiga jam yang lalu. Mello yang sekarang berdiri menantang dengan kemeja kedodoran yang dia pakai. Kemeja kedodoran itu hanya sebatas pahanya. Menampakkan kaki jenjangnya yang kecil dan halus itu. Kalau Matt boleh memberikan pendapat, maka penampilan Mello kali ini sedikit...errr... Menggoda!

"Hei! Kau kemana saja?" tanya Mello.

"Aku sudah meninggalkan pesan kalau aku keluar sebentar." kata Matt.

"Kemarilah! Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu." suruh Mello.

Matt mengangkat kakinya menuju tempat Mello. Lebih tepatnya ke depan pintu kamarnya.

'Mello agresif sekali.' batin Matt kegirangan.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa tidur belakangan ini. Jadi aku sengaja melakukan ini." kata Mello sambil membuka pintu kamar mereka.

Saat pertama kali Mello membuka pintu kamarnya, Matt tahu ada yang berbeda dengan kamar tidur itu. Ruangan ini kelihatan lebih rapi. Tidak ada kabel-kabel yang biasanya terjulur sampai ke lantai, baju-baju kotor pun raib, bungkus coklat milik Mello juga tidak ada. Seprei kasur terlihat berbeda. Kelihatannya habis diganti oleh Mello. Cahaya ruangan itu juga tidak terlalu terang dan tidak terlalu gelap. Dan wangi-wangi segar menyeruak dari kamar ini. Kamar ini jelas berbeda dengan kamar mereka sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kali ini Matt bertanya.

"Aku hanya membereskan kamar ini." jawab Mello santai.

Matt masuk ke kamarnya. Kamar ini terlihat lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya.

"Mungkin dengan begini, kau bisa tidur malam ini." kata Mello lagi.

"Tapi..."

"Ssshhhh...sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan adalah beristirahat. Itu saja." Mello mendorong Matt sampai dia berdiri di tepi ranjang. Membaringkan Matt di kasur itu dan menarik selimutnya.

"Tidurlah! Aku akan tidur di luar." kata Mello.

"Tapi..."

"Selamat malam, Matt! Semoga mimpi indah!" doa Mello sambil menutup pintu itu dan membuat kamar itu menjadi gelap.

Sekarang Matt sendirian dalam kegelepan. Mungkin kegelapan akan memudahkannya untuk memejamkan matanya. Tapi, setelah beberapa menit mencoba, matanya tak kunjung terpejam. Jadi dia mengambil inisiatif untuk menghitung domba-domba khayalan.

"Satu domba, dua domba, tiga dom..." hitungan Matt teputus saat indra penciumannya mendeteksi suatu aroma. Harum. Itulah yang diidentifikasi indra penciuman Matt pertama kali. Wanginya seperti lavender bercampur dengan mawar. Sangat menenangkan. Matt menghirupnya berkali-kali sampai matanya terasa berat dan akhirnya ia tertidur untuk pertama kali dalam seminggu terakhir ini.

Hari yang cerah mengawali musim panas di New York. Hari baru berarti kesibukan yang baru, itu menurut sebagian orang. Dan Mello setuju akan hal itu. Jadi, dia bangun dari tidurnya dan merapikan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Setelah selesai, dia menyibukkan dirinya beberapa menit di dapur. Membuat sarapan untuknya dan Matt. Sarapan selesai, sekarang giliran Matt yang harus dibangunkan.

Mello berjalan menuju kamar tempat Matt tidur. Saat Mello hendak mengetuk pintu kamar itu, Mello mendengar sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari ruangan tersebut. Itu suara Matt tapi...

Mello menempelkan telinganya di pintu itu. Berusaha mengenal suara-suara dari kamar.

"Oh, Mello! you're so adorable." Matt menginggau.

Mello hanya memperhatikan rekannya itu dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Yang Mello tahu sekarang, Matt sedang bermimpi tentangnya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan bergerak lebih cepat." senyum terpampang di wajahnya. Kali ini dia tidak hanya diam, melainkan menggerakkan tubuhnya ke depan dan ke belakang. Dan diselingin dengan desahan-desahan tak jelas.

Sekarang Mello tahu apa yang dimimpikan Matt. 'Dasar mesum!' batin Mello.

"Matt! Bangunlah!" perintah Mello agak halus.

Tapi, Matt tak kunjung bangun. Dia malah mendesah lebih hebat. Kelihatannya, mimpinya sangat indah.

"Bangun, Matt!" kali ini agak keras.

Matt juga tak bangun-bangun. Kali ini kata-kata tak jelas keluar dari mulutnya.

"MATTTTT!" kali ini Mello berteriak

Yang dipanggil juga tak kunjung merespon. Dia malah membalas dengan memanggil nama Mello.

"MAATT! WOI, MATT! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU TIDUR, HAH? MATAHARI SUDAH TINGGI!" saking kesalnya, Mello menendang Matt sampai jatuh dari ranjang.

"Aduhh..." terdengar suara rintihan dari tempat diseberang tempat Mello berdiri.

"Kenapa kau menendangku, hah?" Matt sedikit kesal karena acara tidurnya terganggu oleh sebuah tendangan.

"CEPAT MANDI!" perintah Mello.

"Iya, iya." Matt bangkit dari posisinya menuju kamar mandi.

'Padahal aku sedang bermimpi indah.' batin Matt.

Mello hanya melihat Matt dengan geleng-geleng kepala. Mello membuat catatan pada otaknya, kalau dia akan menendang Matt setelah ini.

**~FIN~**

Halo! :3

Happy Fujoshi Independent Day!

Sebagai fujoshi yang baik, saya juga ingin ikut merayakannya. Makanya saya buat fic ini. ^^

Judul fic ini diambil dari lagu dengan judul yang sama. **A Day Dreaming by BACK ON.**

Kata-kata mutiara buat FID, Mari kita majukan karya anak bangsa dengan fic-fic yaoi. HIDUP FUJOSHI! XDDDD

-didemo-

Ya sudahlah, kata-kata terakhir...

-ngambil pom pom-

.

.

Give me R

Give me E

Give me V

Give me I

Give me E

Give me W

Give me…. REVIEW! XDDD

-bletak-


End file.
